sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vendra Prog
Vendra Prog, Prisoner 9971 or known by others as the Space Witch, was a space criminal.12 She escaped with her twin brother Neftin Prog in a jailbreak from the Vartax Detention Facility while being escorted by Ratchet and Clank.3 She, as well as Ratchet, was searching for her own species.4 Vendra succeeded in using her own Dimensionator in order to release the Nether leader, Mr. Eye, and his army of Nethers from the Netherverse. He revealed to Vendra that she was merely a pawn and had one of the Nethers throw her into a Netherverse portal. She later helped defeat Mr. Eye and (being forced to by Neftin) turned herself into the authorities. Role in the series Vendra Prog used to be enemies with Sonja and her friends until she reforms later on and joins with Sonja and the others. Like Shadow she refused at first until later on she joins with Sonja and the Lombax Five. Personality Vendra can be described as a tragic extremist. Due to her and her twin brother Neftin’s miserable childhood, she became desperate to have a family. As such she jumped the chance to find hers when she met a being who claimed to be her friend, someone she called Mr. Eye. This made her a dark mirror of sorts for Ratchet, for while he too desired to reunite with the Lombaxes, he was un-willing to take risks that would put countless innocent lives in grave danger for that goal, while Vendra is willing to go to any lengths, no matter what the cost, something she called Ratchet a coward for. She was also merciless, as despite Neftin's attempt to reason her out of it, she use the Thugs' pyro mines to destroy the Nebulox and leave Cronk, Zephyr, Ratchet and Clank on it to die, - with only Ratchet and Clank being able to escape through sheer luck. After being betrayed by Mr. Eye, she snapped out of her merciless personality. She began showing a vulnerable side as seen when Clank witnessed her crying when she was imprisoned in the Netherverse. She also became nice towards others as shown when she thanks Clank for bringing the Nethers to break her out of the barrier. After banishing Mr. Eye, she apologized to Neftin and regretted all of the horrible acts she did against him. When Neftin turned himself and Vendra in, she has shown a slight childish side when she asked Neftin if they could still be evil and pouted on Neftin's shoulders when he said no. Relationships Sonja Farrington Vendra's best friend. Sonja and Vendra both had something in common, they we're get picked on when they are younger in their orphanage days. Vendra makes a friend with Mr. Eye and while Sonja makes friends with the Merpeople in the sea. In Sonja's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3, Vendra saves Sonja from being attacked by Chandra and Kai and tells her that she is returning the favor from saving her from the Nethers. She and Sonja will never be apart as long as they are friends. Master Shifu Vendra and Shifu had a conversation, in Sonja's Adventures of Mockingjay-Part 1 when Shifu is giving Vendra a advice about making friends. She doesn't believe him at first but now when Shifu's advice makes perfect sense about making friends so she choses Sonja as a friend. Shifu tells that she can always join the team whatever she wants too but Vendra doesn't want to. She refused and disappeared at the ending of Sonja's Adventures of Mockingjay-Part 2, still being guilty about her past actions. Neftin Prog Vendra's brother. She gets really angry at him after being in prison for six months and Neftin helps her reunite with the Nethers by using the Dimensionator. When Vendra is being betrayed by the Nethers and got sent into the Netherverse, he has to team with Ratchet and Sonja in order to save Vendra. After rescuing Vendra, a now reformed Neftin tells her that there going to jail. Vendra asks that she and her brother can be evil still but her brother says no. Ratchet Vendra and Ratchet used to be enemies in Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank-Into the Nexus until later on. Ratchet is really upset about Vendra and Neftin killing Cronk and Zephyr and after that he accepts Vendra's apology and lets her join with Sonja and the others. Clank Clank rescued Vendra from the Netherverse and helps her out of here. Like Ratchet he used to be enemies with Vendra and Neftin. Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Females